Can I Tell You?
by Vicky Chain
Summary: Jenrya wants to tell a secret… but what is about and to who?
1. A Night I'll Never Forget

Can I Tell You?

By: Vicky Chain

Summary: Jenrya wants to tell a secret… but what is about and to who?

888888

Why do I feel like this about you? I hate you. No… that's a lie I love you… but will I ever tell you? I should never have talked to you that night. In the castle… I spilled away everything. Everything you didn't need to know… yet you comforted me… you told me everything was going to be fine… and it did. Why were your words so… so… relaxing?

Flashback

I stood at the balcony staring out into the opening… towards the digital world. I felt so empty. Why? "You'll catch a cold out here you know," a voice said from behind me. "Huh, oh Ryo, what are you doing up?" I asked him. "I should ask you the same thing, but I bet you can't sleep. That's how I was the first couple of nights here… but know its just another thing you need to do," he said. I stood there quietly just looking at him, he was so different standing there in the moonlight. "Penny for your thoughts," he said leaning against the railing next to me.

I looked at him, I can tell him. "Its just hard for me, I didn't really want to come I was a little scared to, but the we planned it and well I guess I just really wanted to come after." I said. With every word weight came off my shoulders. I told how I was feeling, everything, he stood there catching every word, not interrupting me once. I told him how I had been having dreams that everything would end in disaster, that everyone got separated, and I lost Terriermon.

Next thing I knew I was crying…and he stood there… holding me…it changed me. I felt loved. He stood there saying "Hey… don't worry…everything's going to be alright." These words helped me more then ever.

End of Flashback

It's funny you stood there holding me like as if I was a baby, as I cried into your shirt… holding for dear life. Now that I think about it, that was embarrassing, but you didn't care, why? Could it be possible that you feel (or felt) the same way? Naw, that's ridiculous… or do you? I wish I could tell you all this, but it won't happen. I'm to scared. I'm scared you'll look at me in disgust and tell me you never want to speak or see me again. Terriermon tells me I should just go for it… that I'll never know until I try. He doesn't understand. No one does…

"Hey Jen! What are we doing today?" Terriermon asked me as I got up. "Not sure, I think Takato said he would call me," I replied. I slowly stretched. Four years ago today marked the day we defeated the d-reaper, but what was there to celebrate? The defeat of a huge creature- digital creature- and what else. After that we all mostly separated. Well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad, after all it's a good time to see everyone again. "Jen come on down! Breakfast is ready!" my mom cried from down stairs.

"Coming! C'mon Terriermon, let's go eat," I said. Terriermon hopped on to my shoulder and I walked down to the kitchen. I looked around and a wonderful smell hit my face, "Mmmm… something smells good…" Terriermon said. "Alright you two, sit down I'll serve you guys in a minute," said my mom. I sat down next to my sister Jaarin. "Good morning Jen, did my little brother sleep well," she said like as if she was talking to a little kid. I glared at her and said "Do you always have to talk like that to me? It's annoying." She smiled her little smirk, "Of course you're my baby brother. I have to talk to you like that, it's what older sisters do," she said. I glared at her and then sighed, I may be fifteen but she'll never stop annoying me… I rolled my eyes and looked at the plate that had just been out in front of me. Terriermon was already shoving food down his mouth.

I sat there eating when I felt my cell phone go off. I pulled it out. On the small screen a picture I had taken of Ryo and Monodromon was flashing. It was a text message, I blushed slightly and flipped it open. "Why are you so red Jen? Is it message from your girlfriend?" Jaarrin said with mocking voice. I took my phone away from her reach and read it 'Hey Jen! Takato's busy so he asked me to tell you to go to the park at noon, and to be ready! He says he has a surprise…Well I'll see you there! -Ryo'. Terriermon hopped on to my shoulder and read the message. "A surprise huh, wonder what it could be…" he said looking at me funny. "Well see, hurry up so we can leave a little early, okay?" I said. He nodded, jumped off my shoulder and started eating again. "So, what are you guys doing today?" my mom asked as she poured herself some tea. "Don't know. Takato says it's a surprise," I replied.

As soon as I finished my breakfast I went into my room. I picked out my clothes and grabbed my towel, it was only nine but I didn't have anything else to do. I got out and got dressed, and Terriermon played around with a computer game, "Jen! I'm going to the park early! I'm going to meet Ai and Mako!" cried Shiuchon from down stairs. He heard Shiuchon leave, 'Good don't have to worry about taking her along…' I thought. "C'mon Terriermon let's go," I told Terriermon. He struggled with one of the weird aliens. He quit and then jumped on my shoulder. I started to leave when Jaarin suddenly blocked my way. "Oh Jen! Can I come with you?" she said tugging on my sleeve. "No! This get-together is for Tamers only!" I said, she was being really annoying. Jaarin rolled her eyes and said "I know silly! Your about two hours early, I know your not going to the park to baby-sit Shiuchon." I scratched my head and sighed. 'Well at least she won't be going with me later,' I thought. "Fine…Why do you want to come anyway?" I asked, she's never really gone out with me unless it was an errand. She smiled nervously, "Oh I just want to spend time with my little brother! That's all!" She grabbed my hand and rushed me along "Hurry or we'll be late!" she said anxiously. Late? For what? Ok this is starting to get weird…

"Jaarin what are we going to be late for exactly?" I asked after I freed myself from her grip. Terriermon climbed onto my head. "Yea! There's nothing going on until noon! And you aren't exactly going…" he smirked and gave my sister a look. Jaarin nervously tapped her finger on her cheek. Suddenly her worried look was swept away when a voice came out from behind her. "Jen? Terriermon?" I looked behind my sister and there standing was the famous tamer Ryo.


	2. Meeting Him Again

Chapter 2: Meeting Him Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the story! If I did Tamers would have been all Ryo/Jen! XD

* * *

I looked at Jaarin who was smiling at me innocently and at the blue-eyed tamer. Jaarin had to have planed this.

"Monodromon! Ryo! How you've guys been?!" Terriermon asked excitedly. He jumped off me and landed right in front of both of them.

"Good! And you two?" Ryo asked looking at me. His look gave me a slight chill.

"G-Good. We've been good. Thanks for telling me about the meeting," I said. I felt foolish for not having anything better to tell him. Jaarin stomped at my foot and then jerked her head at Ryo. I looked at her confused, she glared. She pushed me a little ways towards him. Ryo smiled at me, I blushed.

"Umm…Ryo? This is my older sister Jaarin. Jaarin, this is Ryo." I said.Ryo grinned at Jaarin and she grinned back, "Yeah I know, we met awhile ago, here actually," she said still smiling at us.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys had met." I said. Did my own sister have a thing for the tamer? No, that's not possible.

Ryo smiled again and sighed "Are you guys thirsty? I can get us something to drink." he offered. Jaarin nodded, and pushed me to get in front of her.

"Quit pushing Jaarin!" I whispered to her. Ryo was talking to Terriermon, his smile just as amazing as ever. I blushed slightly.

"You'll never get a chance with Ryo if you don't get some courage!" she whispered angrily. "I- wait- what did you say?!" I stopped her. She smiled mischievously. I looked at her then at Ryo who was watching us carefully.

"Um Ryo can you hold on a minute I gotta talk to my sister," I said pushing her back outside. He nodded and smiled. "What do you mean a chance with Ryo? Jaarin! You got some explaining to do!" I said once we were outside.

"Jeez, you sound like dad…" she said tugging at her hair. I glared even more.

She sighed and said "Alright! I was talking to Terriermon one day when he kinda let a little about how you have feelings for someone but you're to shy to tell him. He kinda realized that he let a little to much and shut up after. I got a little curious and stated to bribe Terriermon, and well he didn't tell me but after I got enough information I put two and two together and I figured out that you like Ryo…" I stared at her.

Wow, she's good at being nosey. "But that doesn't explain why we're at the exact same place he's at and how you said we were gonna be late," I said.

She tugged at her hair a little more, "You know how I said I had met him a while ago? Well I started e-mailing him and I asked him what he was doing before your Tamer reunion thing, and he told me he was going to be here, and well I think you can figure out the rest."

She waited for me to yell but instead I hugged her. "Your not mad?" she asked. I let her go and said "No, you were only trying to help me get some courage." I smiled and she smiled back. "Hey Jen! Jaarin! Do you still want that drink?" Ryo yelled from behind me.

We turned to look at him, I smiled and nodded. We sat down at a table outside since digimon weren't allowed inside. Jaarin made me sit next to Ryo (even if I originally planned to anyway). She sat with Terriermon and Monodromon at a table next to us.

I sat there feeling rather nervous. "So, Jen, what have you been up to lately?" Ryo said smiling at me. There was that look again, it was so strange, yet I felt so drawn to it, familiar with it.

"N-Not much. Just school and well I've been working on some special programs for computers. My dad says that if I can make a program well enough I can work with him as soon as possible." I said with a bit of pride.

Ryo's smile only got bigger, "Wow Jen! You're on your way to becoming something big you know!" I smiled and nodded. "I hope I will still know you well enough to see you become a famous programmer!" he said. 'Yeah me to…' I thought.

"You know something Jen? Your really something. Your really smart, nice, cool, and handsome. Your gonna be one of those guys who will have a lot." I blushed, Ryo called me handsome! "T-Thanks Ryo," I stuttered, "you might be something big to you know. You're one heck of a card player."

Ryo looked away sadly. "That's about all I'm good for…I don't think I have much of a future ahead of me like you do Jen…" I was surprised when he said that. I

glared at him, "Ryo, you do have a future! You gotta be good at something that will get you through life! And if you don't have a job and I'm working for my dad, I'll get you a good one!" I surprised myself with my outburst. Ryo looked at me surprised and then smiled, I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks Jen," he smiled and touched my hand. I blushed furiously and looked away.

"Hey Jen! It's already 11:30. Shouldn't you and Ryo head to the park?" Jaarin asked. I looked at my watch, and sure enough Jaarin was right. I looked at Ryo he looked at me smiled and started to get up.

"Alright Jen! Let's get going!" he said to me a smile on his face. I smiled back, Terriermon jumped on my shoulder. Jaarin said her good bye and hugged me. She whispered "Good luck" She walked away with a little wink. I smiled and walked away with Ryo.

* * *

Once we got to the park it was noon. Terriermon and Monodromon were up ahead of us. We walked up to Guilmon's old house, it was still looking the same except now there we're decorations all around it. A bunch of tables were around it and there was one really large table and all over it were mounds of good looking food. Ryo and I stood in awe as we watched Takato and Juri fix up some of the plates. In the last four years Takato finally pulled enough courage to ask her out. Juri was never happier then the day he did it. Culumon and Guilmon were sitting playing with Impmon, Ai, Mako, Shiuchon, and Lopmon. Terriermon and Monodromon ran up to them and started to play.

"Jen! Ryo! It's good to see you guys!" Takato yelled and ran up to us. With a hand shake and a hug from Juri we all went up to the tables.

"So, do you guys want anything to drink?" Juri asked us, she had an apron on and was holding a couple of drinks. I nodded and took them from her, I wasn't to thirsty but it was kind of rude to turn them down. Ryo took one large gulp and then swallowed it down with much difficulty. I soon realized why.

"Ruki! Wow…Ruki… you sure have changed." Takato said with a smile. Juri ran up to Ruki and gave her a hug and made her spin so she could see Ruki in her new outfit. She was no longer wearing the heart shirt and jeans.

She was wearing a white skirt with a pink and black top. I couldn't help but stare, never in a million years would I have imagined Ruki in a skirt. She was grinning and laughing along with Juri. Ryo and I stood up and walked on up toward her.

To my great surprise she practically tackled both of us to the ground. She seemed so much happier then I had ever seen her. Renamon was suddenly next to us, she didn't look very different but she looked like she could share a laugh instead of always being serious.

"Why hello there! Haven't seen any of you in forev- Wow! R-Ruki is that you?" I turned around and there standing with Guardramon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon was Hirokazu smiling up at us. He ran up to us gave the girls a hug and the guys a handshake with Kenta following. Shiuchon walked up to all of us and gave everyone (including me) a small bag.

"It's been along time so I made all of you some treats! Hopefully you'll like them!" she grinned at us. I opened up my bag and inside were cookies and candies. "Shiuchon? When did you make these?" I hadn't seen her making these at all, and well it surprised me.

She smiled and said "This morning! When you were still asleep with Terriermon." Ryo gave a small laugh, I looked at him and frowned, "What's so funny?" I said.

"Oh, nothing! I just find it funny how your little sister thought of getting up earlier then usual just to make us something. She seemed to keep to herself a lot when she was younger, even if she was sort of hyper." he said.

I smiled "Yeah I guess so," "Hmmm…We get a gift from the youngest Lee, but not from the oldest one? Seems like your little sister's trying to show you up," he said smirking at me. I looked at him, and smiled "Very funny," I playfully punched his arm.

For the next couple of hours we ate, played around with our digimon, and talked. Pretty soon it started to get dark. Takato thought it would be a lot of fun if we played hide-and-go-seek in the dark. So once it was dark enough we all went out to hide. I could hear laughter and in some cases screams, but I knew I was perfectly hidden were I was and wasn't planning to leave my spot.

I was watching around carefully on my branch in a tree a ways from out little party, when I was spooked pretty badly, "Hey…Jen. Think they'll find us up here?" said a voice from behind me.

I nearly fell out of the tree, "Ryo! Don't do that you scared me!" I said in loud whisper. He laughed at me and sat down in in a more comfortable position in the tree. I sat there shivering, I had unfortunately had been stupid enough to forget my jacket down at the tables. "You cold?" Ryo asked me.

I shook my head and tried to calm my shivering, but it wasn't working very well. "Oh so are you shaking because your scared of the dark?" he said with a little chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah, I'm really, really scared of the dark." I said sarcastically. "Well maybe you are," he said getting a little closer to me, "But don't worry I'll protect you from anything that tries to hurt you." He got even closer to me, his blue eyes were shinning in the moonlight, just like that night, back in the Digital World. His hand touched mine and gave it a small squeeze. I froze, he was getting closer and closer.

"Jen! Ryo! Were are you two!? If I can get you two I win!" said a voice from below us. I jumped in fright, and almost fell out of the tree again, but a strong hand held me tightly. "You alright?" Ryo whispered to me. I nodded. I felt sudden warmth, a large jacket was on my shoulders, "Here, I won't need this." he sat down again. An idea sparked me almost at once. "Ryo, hey, lets make Takato run after us and make him lose! I need the exercise anyway," I said. Actually that had left me rather uncomfortable after what had happened. Ryo grinned "Alright."

"One, two, THREE!" I shouted. I jumped out of the tree landed, and took off. I could here Takato yelling at us to slow down, but I didn't. Ryo must've took off in the opposite direction because I didn't see him.

"You better run faster if you don't want goggle boy to run after us!" Ryo suddenly appeared from behind me. I could hear Takato getting closer, and pretty soon I could see him. I picked up my speed and turned to the left, Ryo following me. We jumped over bushes, tree roots, and lots of other things. I came to a halt after a bit, to tired to go on. Ryo stood there and tried to catch his breath.

"Wow, you sure run fast, Jen. And what do you mean you need exercise? Yeah right you're the thinnest person I've met…well besides Ruki I mean." he laughed. I grinned, "That's what you think," I told him.

I looked around, none of the places looked familiar. "Hey Ryo? Were are we?" I asked. Ryo came up next to me. "I don't know…but I hear something coming from over there," he said. He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the noise. It was just so dark! I could hardly see anything.

We got to a clearing but all there that we saw was a small stream. Ryo sighed "I could've sworn it was something else!" I looked down, he was still holding my hand, tightly, and protectively. I blushed, and looked around, wait, a stream in Shinjuku Park?

"Ryo I don't think were still in Shinjuku Park. Since when is there a stream in Shinjuku Park?" I asked looking at him carefully. He looked at the stream then at me. Then slapped his forehead. "We must've run off to far. Great and everyone else is over at the park! They're probably looking for us!" he looked at me and sighed.

I put my free hand on his shoulder. "Hey its not your fault we're lost! If its anybodies, it's mine, I made us run and well we ended up lost." I reached into my pocket, my cell phone was gone. 'Oh yeah it's in my jacket back at the tables…Crap…' I thought.

"Ryo you don't have your cell phone do you?" I asked. He nodded, he reached into his pocket, then suddenly he froze. I didn't like the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked praying that he had his phone. "Check my jacket yeah?" he told me. I reached into the pockets of his jacket, nothing was in there. "There's nothing in here Ryo," I said, I was almost afraid to tell him that. He looked at me, and then kicked a rock nearby.

"Great we're stuck out here and we don't have a dam phone!!" he sat down on the cold grass. "I'm sorry Jen…guess I shouldn't have yelled," he said. I sat down next to him, and took his hand, "Don't worry, we'll be fine," I said smiling. He looked at me and smiled.

It was almost as if Jaarin was there whispering in my ear trying to tell me to go for it, to tell him how I felt.

I sat there still holding his hand, "Um…Ryo? Can I tell you something?" I asked my heart pumping like mad. Ryo looked at me and smiled "Yeah of course Jen, you can tell me anything you want to," he said squeezing my hand.

"Well you see…ever since that night in the Dig-" I was cut off by loud yells. We both stood up fast and listened carefully.

"JEN! RYO! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?" Takato yelled. "That's Takato, they found us. TAKATO! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Ryo yelled. I started to run in the direction from where Takato's voice was coming. I can't remember much but the last thing I remember is me falling and Ryo screaming my name.

* * *

A/N: Wow! That was a lot longer then I wanted it to be! Please R+R!! 


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3

The Truth

Yay! The last chapter!! I was surprised at how long it ended up being!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! XD

* * *

"_**Jen wake up! Please!"**_

No, I wanna sleep…

"_**Jen! Come on! You have to wake up!"**_

Why?

"_**Dammit Jen! Please wake up! I need you here!"**_

Ryo? You need me?

"_**Please! Wake up! I know you couldn't have hit your head that hard!"**_

Haha, very funny. Alright I'll wake up…but only because you asked me.

"_**Jen?"**_

I opened my eyes with some difficulty, my gray eyes meeting a pair of blue eyes, the blue eyes that I love so much. His perfect blue eyes were welding up with tears. Ryo Akiyama crying? No way…

"R-Ryo? Is that you? Why are you crying?" I asked rubbing my head a little.

Ryo wiped his eyes, "Thank God Jen, I thought I lost you there for a moment," he said. He pulled me into a hug, a strong, protective hug. It felt so right to be sitting there with him holding on to me, just like that night in the Digital world.

I hugged him back, "Thanks Ryo…for caring…" I said still holding on tightly. Ryo pulled me away, I caught myself before I whimpered.

He looked at me with a hard look and said "Of course I care, all of us care about you Jen…Don't ever forget that."

I looked at him in surprise. I smiled and drew myself into another hug. He hugged me back again. Tears were stinging in my eyes, but I didn't let them come out, at least not yet. I held on for what seemed like forever. He pulled away, this time I let out a sigh. I missed his warm embrace already.

"So how are we gonna get out of here?" I asked after a moment of silence.

Ryo scanned our surroundings, "I'm not sure, I don't hear Takato any more…I hope he didn't get lost too."

"Wait you didn't come after me as soon as I fell did you?" I asked, I was blushing slightly.

"Well yeah I did, 'cause if you had woken up down here all alone, you might've panicked. I know I would've…Plus, I didn't want you to end up in a coma." he said, he was still looking around.

I smiled, "Thanks Ryo." He looked at me and smiled. "Alright we gotta get up there, or else we're gonna be down here all night," he said he walked up to me and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up.

I guess I must've messed up my ankle in the fall because there was a sharp pain that shoot up my leg. I knew I was going to fall, but then I felt someone catch me.

I looked up Ryo was grinning at me, "You hurt your ankle didn't you?" I nodded blushing at how close he was.

"Alright, we aren't gonna be able to get up there now, I'm sure Takato yelled back before you fell, so they'll find us sooner or later," he said, for some reason he had a large grin on his face. He put me down and then sat down with me.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes his arm still around me. I started to feel sleepy, I rested my head on his shoulder. Before I knew it I started to close my eyes.

"Jen? Hey Jen, don't fall asleep. I'm not gonna have the heart to wake you up if you do," Ryo whispered.

I sat up rubbing my eyes, "What do you mean?" I asked. He looked away and said "Well you look adorable sleeping on my shoulder and I'm not gonna be able to wake you, so…yeah just don't fall asleep." He yawned, and laughed "Or else I might fall asleep and then we're both in for it." I smiled, I thought I saw a blush on his cheeks, but I was probably imagining things.

Once again it was almost like Jaarin was there telling me to tell him. God, even when she's not around I'm annoyed by her.

"Ryo? I- um- what I wanted to tell you up there before I fell, was well…" I trailed off. Boy this was a lot harder then I thought. Ryo was looking at me with a look that I just couldn't place. I started to get closer to him feeling a cold draft.

"You know ever since that night back in the Digital World I've felt different around you. I didn't just see you as the Legendary Tamer everyone else did after that night, but I saw you in a different way." The words came out a little easier every time. Ryo was still looking at me in that strange way, but with a soft expression.

"We saved the world, we all became stronger friends, but…I didn't see that my feelings were different from everyone else's until you left and didn't come to visit us so much," I squeezed his jacket a little more, when a cold gust came out of nowhere. He held me closer.

"I guess it's true when they say that you don't realize what you have until you've lost it. I felt like I lost you," I paused. I was finally going to say it, and dammit was it hard.

I sat up a little more his arm falling off my shoulder a bit, I looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "I love you."

Realization hit me, I just said what I wanted to say the last couple of years and he was sitting there with that blank, surprised, amused look. I felt the sudden urge to make a run for it and suddenly the pain in my leg was growing, because without thinking, I did make a run for it.

Hot pain shot up my leg but I completely ignored it, tears were falling from my eyes as I ran. It was so dark though I couldn't see were I was going so I ended up tripping a couple of times. I wasn't sure but I thought I heard Ryo's voice screaming from behind me, if it was I didn't believe it was him. Then out of nowhere I felt a strong pair of arms tackle me to the ground, it didn't hurt too much, but I pretended it did so I could shut my eyes.

"Jen, open your eyes," Ryo said. I shook my head I didn't want to see his blue eyes probably filled with hate.

"Jen, please open your eyes, I want you to look at me," he said, his voice was awfully soft. Something I wasn't really expecting. I tried to get away but boy was he strong, he had me pinned under him and I continued to struggle.

"Jen, open your eyes, I want you to realize something," he said. I didn't want him to see me crying like I was right there, even if he probably already knew I was crying.

"Jen, please…" he said this time so softly, I could hardly hear him. I couldn't help it anymore, I opened my eyes. When I did open my eyes I saw his eyes softer then any other time I had seen him. My gray eyes were still swimming in tears and he wiped the tears that were still streaming down my face. I lied there completely amazed with him, did he not hate me?

"Jen, you know I got something I've been needing to tell you to…I love you too," he said. I knew for a fact that he wasn't lieing, I could see it in his eyes that what he was saying was true, yet my brain didn't seem to be able to understand that.

"W-What?" I said stupidly. His smile only grew more, before I knew it he had placed his lips on mine for a kiss. I lied there in shock, I don't even remember kissing him back that well, just that I knew I was in heaven. After what seemed like ages, we separated, and this time I let out my whimper.

"Aww, Jen do you want another one?" Ryo said mockingly. I blushed but nodded. He set his lips back on mine, and started the next kiss this time I was ready. I closed my eyes and kissed him back with everything I had.

* * *

We ended up walking back to the same place were I had told Ryo I loved him (at least we think it's the same place). We must've talked for ages and not notice until we heard Takato again, this time we could hear Kenta, Hirokazu, and Shiuchon screaming for us. I could Monodromon and Terriermon, but they sounded very close. 

"JEN!! RYO!! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS AT!?" Terriermon cried.

I looked at Ryo smiled and then said "Well I guess our quite time is over…" Ryo just grinned at me.

"We don't have to." he said in a sly voice. I pulled him into another kiss "Yes we do, I'm freezing!" I said. He just chuckled and said mumbled something about keeping me warm.

"TERRIERMON! WE'RE OVER HERE!" I yelled, Ryo actually stood back, "Since when do you scream so loud?" he asked. I just winked at him, and I heard Terriermon.

"JEN!? WAS THAT YOU!?"

I sighed "Yes Terriermon, and you don't have to yell, you're almost in front of us," I said which was true he was directly above us.

"Oh! Jen are you o.k.? Why's- never mind- TAKATO! I FOUND THEM!" he yelled.

I could hear Monodromon running up to Terriermon, "Ryo? Are you down there?" asked the dinosaur like digimon.

"Sure am buddy, think you can help us? Mr. Lee here busted his ankle," Ryo replied, I gave him a sour look but he just grinned.

"How'd he do that?" came another voice. I knew right off the bat that was Ruki.

He smiled "Well Princess, Jen here thought it wou- ow! Why'd you do that for?" I ignored him and his complaining about his foot.

"Well Ruki, I think I'll just keep that to myself," I said not helping but to smile slightly.

Even in the darkness I could see her smile, "Renamon?" she called.

"Yes, Ruki?" asked the fox digimon. "Go and get these two before they freeze to death," she told the digimon.

Renamon gave a small chuckle and jumped down. "Now which one of you lovely boys would like to be brought up first? Unfortunately you're both to big to cry up there at the same time." she said.

I could hear Ruki laughing up above. After a minute of struggling Ryo and I were finally up with the rest, by then Kenta and Hirokazu were there and helping us.

"Where's Takato? He's the only one with a dam flashlight." Ruki whispered obviously annoyed.

"Shall I go and look for him, Ruki?" Renamon asked. "I don't think you need to worry I see something over there."

It was indeed Takato and Shiuchon, who had Lopmon on her shoulder just like I do with Terriermon.

Shiuchon looked annoyed and Takato looked a little embarrassed. She started to blab about how instead of turning toward Terriermon he decided to go the opposite way. I couldn't help but laugh. I was sitting on the floor and when Takato asked why I glared at Ryo telling him to shut up.

"Something happened and Jen's to shy to tell us what exactly happened," she told Takato. Takato sniggered something and started to look around.

"Alright lets go home yeah?" he said. I nodded tired and just wanted to go home, Ryo helped me up. I was able to stay standing by myself I just needed help walking. I stood there for a bit not even realizing that we were holding hands. Ruki turned around as though she was going to say something but stopped when she saw us holding hands.

She smiled and mumbled something, it sounded a lot like, "About time". I smiled back and started to walk forgetting about my ankle.

I hissed, and Ryo put my arm around him and put his other hand around my waist. We all walked back to Guilmon's "home".

* * *

"You know I'm surprised our parents haven't called us yet," Takato said pulling out his phone. 

"Speak for yourself, my dad probably called me at least a hundred ti-"he was cut off by Ruki,

"Hey Ryo? Isn't this your phone?" She had his blue phone in her hand it was covered in dirt. Ryo, careful not to let me fall, walked on over to Ruki and took his phone back. He flipped it open and gave a sad sigh.

"Thanks Ruki, I owe you one," he patted her head only to receive a growl from her and a slap on the shoulder.

"Ow! I said thank you!" but he was already walking over to me with his phone in his hands. I looked at it, he had seven missed calls, five voicemails, and three text messages. His dad was just as bad as mine, but with Shiuchon with me, it was probably double.

Ryo was cursing under his breath, his dad must've been mad…I could imagine mine only worse. When we finally got back to the hide out, he was arguing with his dad about how he was helping me out with my hurt leg and dropped his phone (part of it was a lie but no one would know). I hopped to the table where my jacket was I pulled it out, to my great relief I only missed three calls, one from my dad, another from my mom, and one from someone else. There was a text message, but it was from Jaarin telling me that if I didn't come home with news about my new relationship with Ryo she would personally go up to him and tell him how I felt.

"Wow your sister sure wanted us to get together," Ryo said from behind me.

I jumped a little then blushed and said "Since when are you allowed to read my texts?"

He shrugged "Jen do you think it would be alright if I stayed over tonight? My dad's pretty mad, and he's even more mad 'cause he's still stuck at work." he said smiling at me with a bit of mischief.

"Let me call my dad and ask," I said. I dialed up my dad's number, Shiuchon was saying bye to Ai and Mako, and giving Impmon a bear hug, poor guy-er-digimon.

"Dad? It's me Jen." I said into the phone.

"_**Jen? About time you called I was getting worried."**_

"Sorry dad, its just I got carried away and forgot my phone in my jacket pocket, at the tables and we started playing hide-and-go-seek and well yeah."

"_**It's ok but next time I'm going to have to tape your phone to your head." **_

"Ha-ha very funny. Listen, Ryo's dad is still at work and he was wondering if it was alright if he stayed the night at the house. Is it ok?"

"_**Yeah, tell him of course. He's welcomed here when ever he wants. Hold on Jaarin!" **_

"Alright I'll tell him, does Jaarin want to talk to me?"

"_**Yes, well here's your sister." **_

_**"Jen You already know what I'm going to ask you so you might as well start talking!" **_

"Jaarin? Do you ever quit? You know Ryo read that text!"

"_**What! He did!? Oh no, he didn't-"**_

"Jaarin, your lucky I told him before he read it."

"**_Wait does that mean?"_**

"Yes Jaarin, we're going out." The next thing I knew Jaarin was screaming into the receiver. I had to hold the phone far, far away from my ear.

"Jaarin! Shut up!"

"_**Sorry! Sorry Dad! Sorry Mom! I thought I saw a bug! Anyway… Really!? Yea! My little brother has a boyfriend!! Yippee!" **_

"Yea, ok I get it your excited. Can I go now? I'm getting weird looks from Ruki…Yes you Ruki!" I never thought I'd be so happy to hear my sister blabber.

"Jen? Was that loud scream Jaarin?" Ryo asked. I nodded.

"_**Oh! Is that him!? Tell him I said Hi!!" **_

"Jeez. Jaarin you sound like your ab- never mind you just did." She had just gave a loud squeal. "Jaarin says hi," I told Ryo.

Ryo grinned and took the phone away from me, "Hello Jaarin! Don't worry your little brother's fine!" he tossed the phone back.

"Alright- Jaarin?" she was still squealing.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Lee! Thanks for letting me stay over!" Ryo greeted my dad as he helped me get into the car. 

"Are you ok Jen? What happened?" my dad said as I got in. I heard Ryo get into the back.

"I kinda fell whiled we were playing and I hurt my ankle a bit, but I'm fine! Takato had a first-aid kit in the hide-out, in case he ever needed it with Guilmon, and he let me use it." I said. "Jeez Jen you need to be more careful, Hello Ryo, thank you for helping out my son." He said to me and Ryo.

"It's the least I could do! Your letting me stay over! Plus Jen here is like my best friend! So of course I'd help him!" Ryo said with a large grin. Shiuchon was already asleep in the back when we left the park, Lopmon was snoozing there as well. Terriermon was talking in his sleep, something about a slice of pizza and Monodromon was snoring a little to loud.

Whiled Ryo helped me get into the apartment, Dad carried Shiuchon and Lopmon. I had to wake up Terriermon so he wouldn't end up kicking me on the way in. When we got in the first person who was there to greet me was Jaarin. She saw Ryo and how he was holding me and almost squealed again if it wasn't for Terriermon, who knew that she would and jumped into her arms asking her for a bed time story.

After Ryo and I brushed our teeth and got changed, we headed to my room, but not before Jaarin had asked for a private talk, in which she made clear she didn't want to hear any strange noises coming from my room.

Blushingly I walked into my room and slammed the door, Ryo was laughing his head off on my bed. Terriermon was already asleep on the bed mumbling. Monodromon was practically sleep waking to a corner I had set up for him and crashed into it to sleep.

"Its not funny! She's so embarrassing!" I said glaring at the wall.

"Ahh…Sorry Jen! Its just as soon as I saw her walking up to us I knew she would say something." he said walking up to me. I was still glaring at the wall.

"Aww come on Jen! Give me a smile! Please!" he said patting my cheeks. I gave in and smiled. He pulled me in and kissed me. We both walked up to my bed and fell asleep in each others arms. I fell asleep with a smile on my face a long with some kisses.

* * *

A/N: YAY!! I finished!! So what did you guys think!? Please R&R!! No flames please this is my first story! 


End file.
